The objective of this project is the elucidation of stereospecificity of enzymatic catalysis in the biosynthesis and metabolism of amino acids and other important biological intermediates, with particular emphasis on enzymic recognition of prochiral centers. Specific projects to be investigated include the following: 1. Stereospecificity of microbial degradation of camphor. 2. Stereochemistry of the proline reductase reaction. 3. Stereochemistry of the hydrozymethyltransferase reaction in hydrowymethylserine. 4. Stereochemistry of uracil reductase. 5. Stereochemistry of aspartate decarboxylase. 6. Absolute configuration of artemisia alcohol.